deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brent Ernst
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brad Swaile |number = 019 |notebook = A young naive mascot, Slappy blames Chuck for starting the outbreak, killing his girl and ruining his life. |job = Mascot of Kids' Choice Clothing |mission = Everyone Knows Slappy |weapon = Two Flamethrowers Fire Spitter Slappy Hat |health = 3800 (Dead Rising 2) 3200 (Off the Record) |gender = Male |age = 18 |race = Caucasian |}} Brent Ernst (or Slappy) is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2. Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as the mascot Slappy for Kids' Choice Clothing. Story Dead Rising 2 Everyone Knows Slappy Before the outbreak, Brent was going to go on a first date with Louise Jameson, a fellow mascot performer who worked with him. However, Louise was killed by zombies during the initial outbreak. As a result, Brent now stalks Fortune City to find the alleged culprit for the outbreak, Chuck Greene. After he is defeated, he crawls to Louise's body, cuddles up to her and appears to die, only to sit up a few seconds later to shout, "Don't worry, kids! Slappy will live forever!" before finally dying. Upon his death, Brent drops a pre-made Flamethrower near Louise's body. Dead Rising 2:Off the Record Everyone Knows Slappy Brent is once again seen in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, where he seems to be much more disconnected from reality and seems to believe that he and Louise are toys. When he encounters Frank he seems to think that Frank is capable of "fixing", however, Brent soon turns hostile towards Frank, thinking he just wants to take pictures of her. Tactics Slappy has several moves to watch for. His basic move is to skate back and forth spraying fire. The fire can stun you or knock you down. He will also stop to shoot three rounds from his Fire Spitter, which can knock Chuck back if it hits. Once he recovers from being stunned or damaged, he will spray fire like a sprinkler in a medium size circle. His final move, and perhaps most comical, is to slap a Slappy mask on Chuck, which will require you to shake it off. He only does this if you get close to him and stay close for a bit. *Chuck can stun him with the Battle Axe, Broadsword, and the Defiler (Jumpattacks Only). *Firing a Water Gun at him makes his fire weapons fizzle for a few seconds, giving Chuck another chance to attack him. Once you hit him with the water gun, Slappy will flip out and try to dry himself off, giving you about a 3-second window of opportunity. Follow it up with one of the heavy weapons (see above) to stun him and get in an extra hit or two. *You can use the Chopper to attack him. *Throwing heavy objects at him will make him fall, giving Chuck plenty time to attack. *If you run back to Chris' Fine Foods on the same level, you'll find Cooking Oil. Throw this on the floor in Brent's path and every time he hits it, he'll fall over. He then gets up and does a spinning flame attack, which lasts a few seconds and leaves him dizzy. Stay out of range until he's dizzy, and then run in to hit him. Then hide back in the shop and before long he'll fall over again. You only need to throw the oil once. Amusingly, Brent can also be made to fall over on your vomit should you drink too much. This serves as an obscure tactical advantage over the cooking oil, as the cooking oil only has one use, and Chuck's nausea triggers multiple bouts of vomiting, leaving more spots over which Brent can slip. *A good strategy is to jump kick him when he skates towards Chuck. He will fall back giving Chuck a few seconds to hit him with a melee weapon. After which be sure to back away before he gets up and shoots fire. *A well-timed Double Drop Kick (jump and hold X) as he skates towards Chuck will knock him down for a few seconds. It is best to only hit him 2-3 times before backing away, as he will perform his flaming spin attack that will send Chuck flying. *By running into the toy store (or any store with tall "walls" inside it), Slappy will run laps outside the store, only occasionally stopping to fire a few shots at Chuck which can easily be avoided. Therefore it is highly recommendable to swing by the High-Noon Shooting Range before engaging him, and pick up the store's two sniper rifles. *Head down the up escalator. When Chuck reaches about three quarters down, Slappy will jump to the lower level and proceed to barrage Chuck with fire blasts. Chuck may get hit, but he'll recover in time to meet Slappy halfway up the escalator. Slappy won't attack on the escalator, affording Chuck an opportunity to deal massive blows that weaken Slappy by about a third to a half. *Another good strategy, although incredibly cheap, is to head down the escalators at the start of battle and go behind the staircase in to the Maintenance Room. While standing just outside the Maintenance Room, you can get a clear shot at Slappy as he can't go in the tiny hallway and he can't shoot you if you stand just behind the wall and a little back. Use an assault rifle or LMG to take him down. *If low on health and in need of supply Leigh's Fine Liquor is a good place to stock up and or retreat to replenish your health as it is the second shop across from the Kids Choice Clothing store were most of the fight will take place. However, drinking too much can make Chuck sick, so 3 drinks are usually safe. Vodka restores a good majority of 3 health squares & Wine 5 health squares, Beer really isn't worth it as it makes you sick after 3 bottles & doesn't replenish much. Carrying a +Health Magazine helps to replenish more squares than usual. **If you want to go the extra mile with your healing items, before fighting Slappy, go to the grotto in the middle of the plaza and mix together either two Vodkas or a Vodka and Drink Cocktail in the Blender to stock up on Pain Killer juice. Not only does it heal a staggering amount of health, but it also reduces the damage you take by half for the next two minutes. (This won't prevent Slappy from knocking Chuck to the ground, though.) *A good but time consuming strategy is to hold up in the High Noon Shooting Range. Slappy will pace back and forth outside the door occasionally stopping to shoot fireballs which are easy to avoid due to the fact that they usually hit the sides of the entrance. The sniper rifle and infinite supply of handguns in the shop will lead to an easy victory. If you decide to risk it, after taking the 2 sniper rifles, run back to Chris' Fine Foods, hide beside the shelf which has hamburgers and pizzas. Throw Cooking Oil someplace you can see it and wait for Slappy to come by. When he falls over the Cooking Oil, he'll do his 360 spin, giving you enough time to pick him off. Also, if your health is low, you can count on the infinite supply of food items in the shop to keep you going. *Another tactic is to drink enough alcohol for Chuck to get sick. When Slappy skates over Chuck's vomit, he will slip which gives you the opportunity to attack him. This tactic is easy because there is a liquor store nearby. This also works on zombies. *There is a fire extinguisher in almost every store. Spraying it has the same effect as the water gun, and is much easier to aim. He'll hit you with a mask after, but if you get out of it fast enough he'll run into an object and knock himself down and you can attack him again. *After starting the fight you can make your way to Chocolate Confession and will have an infinite supply of food inside the store, therefore health is not a problem. **A good strategy is to bring a Defiler and fight in front of Chocolate Confession. Once your health gets low you can take shelter behind the tall shelf in the back of the store and hug the back wall to avoid the splash damage from his fire balls while eating jelly beans. Once your health is full, simply run out with your defiler and perform the spinning attack once moderately close to hit him a few times. Repeat as necessary *A cheap and easy way to beat him is to jump kick him as he charges, which knocks him down. Then hit him a few times and back away. He will spin while firing his Flamethrowers and get dizzy, giving you a brief moment to jump kick him again, knocking him down again. If done correctly, you should be able to defeat him without being damaged at all. *As mentioned in other tactics, a good idea is to jump kick him when he skates back and forth. The weapon recommended is the battleaxe. Simply jump kick him, stunning him for a few seconds, hit him twice then roll away before he comes to and blasts you with his flamethrower. As soon as he gets up, he goes into a rapid spin with his flamethrowers. At the end he becomes dizzy, opening another opportunity to jump kick him again. Simply repeat this until he drops. *A better way to defeat slappy is by getting an LMG, 2 sniper rifles, 2 shotguns and any food from Chris' Fine Foods. Go into Robsaka Digital and time your shots with the weapons. Use the LMG first, then the 2 snipers and when Brent is about to die come out of the store with 2 shotgun blasts. *Very easy method is to arm the members of Angel Lust with Merc Assault Rifles. Do not forget to heal them before the battle. *This method makes the battle super easy, First before you start the battle head to the High-Noon Shooting Range and grab the two sniper rifles there. Then after the cutscene, run over to the water slide in the middle of the mall and climb the stairs to the top, Face the side that's facing the toy store and snipe at Slappy as he tries to take popshots at you. From up their you have an over 180 degree of attack and while Slappy would fire his fireball gun at you only the last of the three shots would hit. If you need health you can simply drink vodka or the fancy drinks. *In OTR, Laser Eyes are effective in killing Slappy. Just go into aiming mode and rapid fire. The top of the slot machines in the mall work as a good vantage point for doing so. Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated: 20,000 PP Combo Card *After his death, Chuck will receive the Flamethrower combo card. Trivia *Brent is one of only Three psychopaths in the game (the other being mailman Carl Schliff Or Evan MacIntyre if The Player owns OTR) who pose no apparent threat to anyone other than Chuck Or Frank (who they blame for causing the outbreak, or because He Killed his Brother). All of the others either have murdered innocent people, or otherwise pose a threat to them. *Contrastingly, in Off the Record, Brent thinks of Frank as some kind of godlike figure and believes that he can "fix" his girlfriend, Suzy. When Frank says he can't, Brent attacks Frank under the assumption Frank wanted the outbreak to happen. *In Off the Record, Brent shows a much more obsessed manner with the Slappy persona, to the point of not thinking he (Brent) himself will die, but that Slappy and his girlfriend will just go to that "Big Toy Box in the Sky." There is no way of knowing if Brent attacked anyone else, though it is possible: his outrage because Frank couldn't "fix" Suzy couls easily have been directed at others. *Brent makes a cameo on the home page for the Dead Rising 2 website, located between Stacey and Chuck. *Slappy is featured in a Kid's Choice advertisement at the middle of the Food Court. *Brent bears some similarities to many of the psychopaths from Dead Rising 1, such as Paul Carson, as both of them being socially awkward teenagers that attempt to take disproportionate revenge for any perceived slight against them. Both of them also wield fire-based weapons. He also shares similarities with Adam MacIntyre, both being children's entertainers in outlandish costumes who use fire attacks. They also both carry two weapons; while Adam carries two melee weapons, Brent is also the only psychopath to carry two ranged weapons. He also shares similarities with Roger Withers since they both use dual weapons (Roger uses dual Magician Swords) and use spin attacks or hit-and-run attacks to disorientate the player. Both of them are also vulnerable to attacks while stunned. His death scene is similar to Steven Chapman's, as both seem dead but pop back up to give one last statement. *Not counting Snowflake the Tiger, Brent is the youngest psychopath in the series at just 18 years old. *Brent shares the name with a producer of Blue Castle Games called Brent Arnst. He also shares his name with New Jersey comedian Brent Ernst. *When Brent does his charging attack, it is possible to "fly" out of the area. If Chuck jumps off the railing while Brent is firing on both sides, Chuck may ascend upwards and out of the area while having the "fallback" animation. There is no way to go back down, leaving the only option to restart from last save. **If you are playing co-op and this happens, the second player can still kill Slappy. However, after the cutscene, the "flying" Chuck starts falling back down. If that Chuck was in the air for too long, he may actually fall outside of the map and land in an "Underworld" area, which is a flat land below the map. You can walk around in this area. Unfortunately, the only way to get out is to load a previous save. *Brent has two different death animations: If you kill him while he is standing up, he will spin around and fall to the ground. If you kill him while he is sitting down, he will try to get back up, only to humorously trip and fall down again. *Brent is one of the few Psychopaths who uses a Combo Weapon (the Flamethrower). Others include Reed Walbeck (Rocket Launcher) and Chuck Greene (Molotov). *His boss theme called "Mascot", is set to be on the Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack. *His death cutscene is the only one, along with Ted's and Brandon's, where Chuck doesn't appear in. *By using a program called QuickBMS Slappy's face can be revealed but unfortunately during the cutscene Slappy doesnt have a lipsync his face being stiff as the survivors Chuck rescues. Unfortunately if QuickBMS is used at Louise Jameson she doesnt have a head under her mask. The same thing goes to WWJWD victim Justin Tetherford. *Slappy appears to be a fan of Frank in OTR, considering him some form of Deity. This is evident in both the original game and OTR as he'll yells Frank's "Fantastic!" line during the fights. *In DR2, Brent is angry at Chuck for the death of his girlfriend, but in OTR he seems to actually believe he is Slappy. It can be hypothesized that the outbreak has caused him to suffer a total mental collapse, and he has entered a delusional state as an attempt to cope. A similar phenomenon is observed with Chuck Greene (the OTR version), who believes that the doll taped to his back is his daughter. *Brent deals with both protagonists in different ways. When it comes to Chuck, Brent is hostile during the entire encounter. However, regarding Frank West, Brent is fairly friendly toward Frank until the latter denies having the ability to "fix" Suzy. This is not entirely unexpected; Chuck was framed for starting the outbreak, Frank was not. A number of other characters, also show differing reactions, though they might nonetheless manifest similar mission requirements (for instance, in DR2, Cinda Smith refuses to follow Chuck without Jasper because she doesn't trust him. In OTR, she won't go without Jasper because they are both huge fans of Frank). *In Sandbox Mode if Frank kills Slappy while he does the fire-spin (by throwing stuff while Brent spins) even if he dies he still shoots his flamethrower. *In OTR, Frank can find and use the Slappy masks that Brent uses during the fight to put on zombies for outtake shots. It is found in Kid's Choice Clothing near the back where there is an unlimited amount of them. *Brent is named after a Capcom employee named Brent Arnst. Gallery Brent1.png|Brent stalks Chuck Brent2.png|Brent fights Chuck with his flamethrowers Slaphappy.jpg|Old Slappy cartoon 6_1616.jpg|Brent speaks with Frank West DR2-7.jpg|Brent fights Frank with his flamethrowers PortraitBrentErnst.png|Notebook Portrait Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths